Whose Turn Is It?
by Ilgdlb
Summary: When Barry and Len get kidnapped, it's up to both of them to save each other, together. When some hard truths come to light, can they stay alive and make it out together, or will this ordeal tear them apart? And who are their captors really after, Barry or Len? The story is hopefully better than the summary. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Barry woke up to find Len's side of the bed empty. It had been happening a lot lately, they would go to bed together, seemingly happy, then Barry would wake up and Len would always be in the same place, in the living room, looking out the window. At first, Barry went to him, tried to get him to talk about whatever it was, but he soon realized that Len would tell him only when he was ready, and Barry had to be patient. So it became a ritual. Barry would wake up, find an empty bed, get up and go make some coffee for Len, tea for himself, and he would sit with Len looking out the window, knowing he wasn't seeing what Len was, but just trying to be with him nonetheless.

Barry got up and slipped on a pair of his favourite sweatpants. Then he padded barefoot and shirtless to the kitchen to get the coffee going. He glanced over to where Len was sitting on the couch, now facing away from the tv and towards the window. Barry didn't speak, he knew Len wouldn't answer. Once the coffee and tea was done, Barry picked up both steaming mugs and started to make his way over to the couch. He only got half a step before a chill went down his spine, and he froze, listening. He could feel someone in the apartment, watching him. His first thought was to call out to Len, but knowing his mind was somewhere else, he quickly dismissed that. But maybe Barry could get to him and pull him from his mind by touch. So Barry kept going, quickly, but hopefully not fast enough to tip off that he knew something was wrong.

He carefully set the mugs on the coffee table, and leaned back. He put his hand on Lens thigh and squeezed slightly. Nothing. He squeezed a bit harder and still nothing. Barry chanced a glance at Len's face and froze again. Len's mouth was taped shut, his eyes closed and a trickle of already dried blood ran down the side of his face. Barry looked down the length of his arms and found his wrists tightly bound with rope. Barry swallowed thickly and tried to come up with a plan. He didn't want to use his speed, but at the same time, he hadn't sensed that anything was wrong until it was too late. So the intruder may already know what he's capable of. Then again, why wait until he was already up and alert to make his presence known? And why leave Len like this instead of securing him better. Maybe this intruder wasn't as smart as he thought he was?

Barry heard the floorboards creak behind him and knew that his time was up. So with no conceivable plan, he stood up and prepared to fight whoever it was without his abilities, at first. When he thought he wasn't prepared before, he was wrong. Now, he _really_ wasn't prepared. Before him stood six huge, black clad men, all wielding assault rifles, fitted with silencers, and all were aimed at Lens prone form. One broke off from the group, and slowly walked towards him. Barry stood his ground, but only because he was so shocked that he couldn't move. The man stopped a few feet away and held out something in his hand, indicating for Barry to take it. Barry looked down and saw that it was a metal bracelet, thick, but lightweight and smooth. Barry looked at the bracelet, then back up at the man.

"Put it on, or my men will kill Snart.", he said. Barry couldn't place the accent, but the fact that he knew exactly whose home they were in scared Barry like nothing else. He had known going into this relationship that Len had enemies, just as Len knew that Barry did as well. Both accepted this as it was, and moved on. But not once did it cross Barry's mind that something like this would happen.

 _Stupid, Barry. Very stupid._ He thought. Barry again looked down at the bracelet then up at the man, torn. Then he looked at Len, and his decision was made. He could catch six bullets, easy, he had before. But if those rifles were automatic, and he couldn't be sure if they were or not, he wouldn't stand a chance. And neither would Len. he couldn't risk that. So barry slipped on the bracelet. A moment passed by, then another, and nothing happend. He was about to ask the man what now, but then the bracelet tightened around his wrist, almost cutting off circulation but not quite. Then all the energy barry had seemed to be sucked away, and barry fell to his knees. He could feel the Speed Force leaving him, making him weaker by the second. His last thought before his head hit the floor and his world went dark was: _Oh God, they know….Len…._


	2. Chapter 2

Barry once again woke alone, but this time with a pounding in his head and handcuffed to a chair. He tried his restraints, but all he accomplished was chafing his wrists. His shoulders ached from his arms being twisted behind his back and his knees hurt, probably from falling earlier…. _Oh, shit, Len!_ , thought Barry, renewing his efforts to dislodge his restrains. His breathing grew erratic, his heart slamming into his chest. He looked around the room, but all he could find was a door with no handle to his left and a one way glass window in front of him.

The door opened and his head whipped around, heart skipping a beat….or ten. In stepped a tall, lean man wearing a royal blue button down shirt, untucked, dark blue jeans, and topped off with some expensive looking loafers. Barry looked up at his face and didn't expect what he saw. Young. Unassuming….Handsome. _Wait, what? No!_ Thought Barry, instantly hating himself for even thinking it. Then he spoke, spreading his arms out like he was on display.

"Like what you see, Barry?" Barry recognized that voice as the one that told him to put on the cuff or he would kill Len. Barry didn't answer, but that didn't seem to discourage the man, as his smile didn't waver. "I did it just for you. I was informed that you like the colour blue on your men, yes?" Barry still didn't answer, he couldn't. How did he know that? He's only ever told Len that, he's only ever liked blue on Len. Did Len?... "Oh Love, you're confused! It's ok, darling, it's a lot to take in, I know." The man said softly, stepping forward and brushing his fingertips along Barry's jawline.

Barry jerked his head away, and he saw a flash of anger in the man's eyes. Barry's head snapped back so fast, he saw dark spots. He tasted metal and felt warm blood trickle out of his mouth. "Now now Barry, there will be none of that." Barry felt the man's hand against his face again, cupping his cheek. Still a bit dazed, Barry didn't struggle this time, choosing to wait out the unwanted affections in order to avoid another strike. Barry never was one for pain. He could take it, sure, but he sure as hell wasn't going to _ask_ for it.

"Barry. Barry, pay attention. You are mine now, and you _will_ learn respect. Snart may have let you run around unleashed, but that will not be so with me. Now," He said, his voice softening again. " my name is Anthony, but you can call me whatever you want as long as i like it." Barry stayed silent, not knowing what this man wanted, other than him maybe. "Don't worry Love, we'll get there. But first, we just have to…. _loosen you up._ "

Anthony smiled again and stepped back. He went to the door and knocked twice. Almost immediately it opened and a small man came in pushing a cart covered by a sheet. He stopped the cart a little ways away from Barry and grabbed a power cord from underneath the sheet. He plugged it into a wall outlet that Barry hadn't noticed before, keeping his eyes on his work. A faint whirring sound came from under the sheet. The small man stepped up to the cart again and put his hands behind his back, his head lowered.

"Well then, i suppose I'll leave you and Emmanuel alone. I will be in the other room. Until later, Barry" anthony smiled and left, slamming the door shut, leaving Barry and the other man alone. Barry watched as Emmanuel finally lifted his eyes to meet Barry's, and a smile spread across his face, revealing perfectly straight teeth. He reached for the sheet and yanked it off. Barry swallowed thickly and tried not to panic. A car battery and a bucket of water. _Oh…._


End file.
